


To Infini-schnee & Beyond

by starlightwanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clones, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwanderer/pseuds/starlightwanderer
Summary: Weiss summons a clone of herself and nothing bad happens at all.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96





	1. Attack of the Clones, But Instead of a Shitty Movie, it’s a White Rose Fic!

Weiss Schnee couldn’t believe her eyes. Standing before her, freshly risen from the glowing summoning circle on her bedroom floor, was her. Well, it wasn’t her, but it looked the part.

“I actually did it…” she said, inspecting the duplicate.

“Did what, exactly?” It could talk! 

“I made you,” Weiss replied, folding her arms proudly. “Winter said it was impossible; wait ‘til she sees this.”

The clone inspected itself thoroughly, tugging at its frilly dress and running a hand through it’s glossy white ponytail. “I give you a six out of ten,” it said, “but it was your first success, so I guess that’s okay.”

“Wow, I don’t remember summoning that attitude.” 

“I’m just saying, if you’re going to do a job, do it correctly.”

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. “Look, I need to make a call. You stay put, and when I come back you can tell me every little thing I did wrong.” With a sarcastic head tilt she exited her bedroom.

Her excitement hadn’t faded despite the clone’s whining. She pulled out her Scroll and commenced her call, walking aimlessly down the hall as it rang.

The line picked up. “Wyth! Juth a moom!”

“Ruby?” She could hear shuffling in the background; it sounded like several voices were talking at once, including a dog barking.

After a few moments, Ruby’s voice came back to the call. “Sorry, Weiss!” she said. “Dad, Yang and I were having a peanut butter sandwich eating contest. Zwei was supposed to moderate, but he ended up getting his head stuck in the jar.”

You are so lucky you’re cute…

“That sounds…” Weiss couldn’t find the words. “You know what? Nevermind. How soon can you get to Atlas? I need to show you something amazing.” 

“Daaaad!” Ruby called out to the background. “Can Yang and I go visit Weiss?”

“Actually,” Weiss interrupted, “I was just thinking you could come...Yang wouldn’t be interest—”

“Heck yeah I wanna go see Weiss!” Yang’s voice could be heard in the distance. 

Just great. 

“Dad said it’s okay, so if we take the next airship we’ll probably be there sometime tomorrow!”

Weiss often forgot the distance separating her and Ruby, but she tried to stay optimistic that she would see her soon enough.

“Okay, I look forward to you—”

“Actually,” Ruby interjected, “Raven just showed up out of nowhere. What weird timing. We can just have her portal us there! See you soon, bestie!”

Before Weiss could inject any amount of reason into the situation, the call disconnected. In the middle of the hallway, a large blood red rift appeared; Ruby and Yang walked through and into the Weiss Manor.

“Thanks Mom,” Yang waved back through the portal as it closed. “She’s so nice all of a sudden.”

“Weiss!” Ruby cheered, throwing her arms around Weiss in a tight embrace. She wished Yang hadn’t been staring so she could have savored it more. 

“Hold on,” Weiss said as Ruby let her go. “I thought Raven could only form portals to people she was close to.”

“This isn’t the time for consistent worldbuilding, Weiss!” Ruby said. “I need to be amazed. Show me, show me, show me!”

Weiss shrugged off her query, her excitement for her accomplishment bringing a smirk to her face. “Right this way.”

She led the group back down the maze of hallways to her bedroom, but stopped short as the sound of voices could be heard from within.

“Wait a minute…” Weiss pondered. “Did someone go into my room while I was out?”

“Sounds like a party in there,” Yang said.

Ruby gasped. “Did you throw me a surprise birthday party?”

“It’s not your birthday, Ruby.” Weiss replied.

“That would be such a good surprise, though!” 

“Just what is going on in here!” Weiss shouted as she thrust the door to her bedroom open. The voices went quiet, as an entire room full of Weiss clones stared awkwardly back at her. 


	2. How to Hide 50 Bodies Using Facts & Logic

"What did you do?!" Weiss screamed.

Ruby squealed with glee. "I didn't know you had a fan club! They're so cute!"

"Costumes are on point as well," Yang said.

Weiss wasn't even listening as she stormed into the room. "Which one of you was the original one I summoned?"

A single indistinguishable Weiss clone stepped to the forefront. "You asked that I stay put, and I'm still here."

"Do you mind explaining how _they_ got here?" Weiss pointed harshly to the crowd of clones.

"Isn't it obvious?" the clone replied. "You summoned me, and I'm you. So, therefore, I can summon as well. And it's not fair that only you get a clone."

"Wait," Yang interjected. "These are...clones?"

Ruby, meanwhile, had immersed herself in the throng of copies, inspecting them. "They're all so cute! Can I take one home to snuggle with?"

"But…" Weiss said, "I mean...you could always just snuggle with me."

Ruby laughed. "Don't be silly, Weiss. We're besties, that would be weird."

Weiss felt crushed by her friend's honesty, but the clones had begun to chatter again and it drew her attention. "Okay, that's enough!" she stomped her heel down into the carpet. "My father will be back in a few hours. He hates me enough as it is; a room full of me would drive him insane."

She went to her bedside where _Myrtenaster_ sat upon a sculpted steel cradle. Taking the weapon and checking its chambers for dust, Weiss took aim at the nearest clone.

"Wait!" Ruby and Yang cried in unison.

"You can't just _kill_ them!" Ruby hugged several clones at once, their collective reaction was to struggle against her inhuman snuggles.

"Of course I can," Weiss retorted. "I created them, and now I will destroy them."

"Wow, Weiss," Yang folded her arms. "I never knew you could get so..dark."

"I am not being _dark!_ My bodies, my choice!"

Just then the door burst open, sending an unsuspecting Yang leaping forward and into combat stance. All eyes turned to the entrance as Weiss' father, Jacques Schnee, and General James Ironwood entered, weapons drawn.

"What's going on in here?" Jacques asked furiously, "I swear I heard a woman making progressive life choices!"

General Ironwood lowered his pistol as he took in the room full of Wiess Clones. "What in the world is this?"

"Erm," Weiss sulked, "I can explain?"

* * *

"Simply incredible!" General Ironwood inspected the clones closely. "And they're _exact_ copies?"

"Don't get any creepy ideas," Yang warned.

The General chuckled, glancing to Weiss who was in the middle of another rousing lecture from her father.

"Mr. Ironwood, General, sir?" Ruby asked meekly. "If you're going to get rid of all the clones, could I possibly take one, or five, back with Vale with me?"

"And what use would you have for them, Miss Rose?" Ironwood asked.

"I dunno...science stuff?"

"Heh, we'll see." The General turned his attention back to the dueling Schnees.

"And maybe stacking them into a pyramid and diving into them…"

"What was that, Miss Rose?"

"AH! Nothing!" Ruby's face flushed as Yang did a poor job holding back her laughter.

The clones had begun to chatter amongst themselves. Some commented on the decoration of the bedroom, a handful had less than favorable opinions of the irate Jacques, and several more expressed annoyance at still being stuck in the cramped room.

"You still don't understand!" Weiss yelled, her pale skin turning red with rage.

"Oh, and I assume _you_ will enlighten me?" Jacques shot back.

"If I may," Ironwood interjected. "Weiss, it clearly took enormous skill to pull this off. But, I believe we could put them to good use."

"What use could you _possibly_ have for a bunch of worthless little girls?" Jacques questioned angrily.

"I'm _gonna_ punch him," Yang chanted, her eyes beginning to glow red. "I'm _gonna_ punch him, I'm _gonna_ punch him, I'm _gonna_ punch him."

General Ironwood turned to survey the clones one final time. "Girls, how would you like to join the Atlas Military?"


	3. With the Force of a Thousand Schnees

Nearly four full weeks had passed since Weiss' room had been full of exact copies of herself. General Ironwood had whisked them away to the Atlas MIlitary headquarters deep within the heart of the floating city. Weiss had agree to allow her copies to be used in military exercises, under the sole condition that she be allowed to oversee them at her leisure.

She made her way into the elevator leading down to the training facility; her team followed closely behind.

"And they're _exactly_ like you?" Blake asked. Weiss didn't appreciate her tone.

"Is that a problem?" she shot back.

"Well," Blake fumbled her words, "One red pepper can be delicious, but hundreds of them would be unpleasant."

"Don't worry, Blake," Yang patted the Faunus on the back. "They're basically expendable at this point. If one pisses you off, just stab it in the face!"

"You will _not_!" Weiss stomped her foot.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "Even though they're an affront to the gods, they're still people...sort of!"

"Wow," Blake rolled her eyes. "You've convinced me."

The elevator slowed as it arrived on its floor and the doors whizzed open. The training facility was massive in scale: a large open space was subdivided into various specialty areas while an oval track ran around the perimeter. The elevator led out onto a series of suspended walkways that ran the length of the area; a central control room was located at the center high above the floor. The room had glass windows around every side, and inside a ginger haired figure noticed the teams entrance.

"Sal-u-tations!" the excitement of Penny Polendina echoed throughout the entire facility.

"Penny!" Ruby squealed, running off to meet her.

Weiss sighed. _So much for having her all to myself today._

"You weren't kidding…" Blake said as the others crossed the catwalk to the command center. Below them, hundreds of Weiss clones participated in rigorous drills, exercises, and idle training. Despite the cold steel walls and military stylings of the facility, each and every clone still wore a frilly white dress and wedge heeled boots..

"Pretty crazy, right?" Yang said. "An entire army of Weiss Schnees. The Grimm don't stand a chance!"

"Do you think Ironwood is wise to make a whole _army_ of them?" Blake asked.

"I think it's a _Weiss_ decision!" Yang grinned.

"How long have you been holding on to that one?" Weiss sighed.

The girls reached the command center and entered through the open threshold. Inside several technicians, including a handful of clones, monitored graphs and holo-displays intently. Penny and Ruby had been catching up, but now Penny turned her attention to the others.

"Greetings, friends!" she beamed. "I'm so happy to see all of you again."

"Hey Penny," Yang waved. "How's Ironwood been treating you?"

"General Ironwood has been swell! Actually, with the implementation of Operation Weissherrschaft, I have been promoted into a supervisory role."

"Oh," Ruby said, "My little Penny is growing up so fast."

"So," Weiss spoke up, "you're _in charge_ of them?"

"Correct!" Penny replied. "Twelve! Fifty Seven! Report to the command deck!"

The girls looked at each other, confused, but in a matter of seconds two Weiss copies entered the room and took formation next to Penny. They had numbers, 12 and 57, written onto their foreheads in what appeared to be black permanent marker.

"Wait, you _numbered_ them?" Weiss shouted.

"Of course," Penny said. "We currently have two thousand and forty eight clones in our division; this was the most logical way of naming them.

Weiss scoffed. "Then what number am _I_?"

"Weiss," Ruby smiled, "Don't be silly, you're number one!"

She felt her heart skip a beat as the blood began to rush to her cheeks.

"Actually," Penny interrupted. "Number One is currently overseeing the production of new clones."

 _I swear to the gods_ , Weiss gritted her teeth _, I will repeat the Vytal Festival right here in this room._

Penny turned to address the clones, still standing at attention. "Please take our guests down to the floor and give them a proper tour, please."

"As you wish," Twelve said.

"Sure." Fifty Seven nodded with a smile.

The two clones led the group out of the command center and along the suspended walkway to a section of stairs that led downwards. As they reached the floor, a group of about twenty clones jogged past on the circular track; another group of around fifteen was practicing proper fighting position, all led by another clone with a "3" on her forehead.

"Once more!" Three commanded from the front. "Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward...not _that_ forward!" Each clone moved in sync like a well tuned machine.

"Why are they all still wearing your clothes?" Blake asked as they walked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to have Atlesian military fatigues?"

"Actually," Fifty Seven replied, "Our clothes don't come off."

"An _unfortunate_ oversight," Twelve sighed.

Ruby, clearly trying to test this phenomena, attempted to peek up Fifty Seven's skirt, but found that it simply fused to her legs at a certain point. The visual of Ruby inspecting the clone made Weiss blush. She imagined herself in the clone's place; her skirt would keep going higher and higher, eventually revealing—

"Hey, it's General Ironwood!" Yang snapped Weiss out of her fantasy. The girls had reached the far side of the training hall where Ironwood himself stood behind a pane of glass. Seeing the girls approach, he left the window; a nearby door slid open and the man walked out into the hall.

"Girls," he greeted. "What a pleasant surprise. Miss Schnee, I hope everything has been up to your standards so far?"

"I'm not exactly thrilled about being numbered," she folded her arms.

Ironwood laughed heartily. "Miss Schnee, I assure you Penny means well. Besides, we couldn't very well call them _all_ Weiss, now could we?" He walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, a friendly smile on his face. "You will never have a number, Weiss. You will always simply be yourself."

"Wow," Blake whispered to the others, "Who knew Ironwood could be sentimental."

"It's kinda hot," Yang replied, "But, like, in a weird 'single dad of a friend' way."

"Gross," Ruby added.

"I am glad you came, however," Ironwood's tone darkened slightly. "Come with me." The General led the girls and their clone escorts into the room he had come from.

Inside, One was busy overseeing the summoning of new clones. One by one, Weiss Schnees would appear from summoning circles on the ground. Each clone would then move to another station and summon their own clone, before exiting into another room. The process was absurdly streamlined, pumping out a new Weiss copy every thirty or so seconds.

"Wow!" Ruby gawked. "It's like a Weiss factory!"

"Who knew," Blake added, "that your summoning would lead to a whole new indu- _schnee_."

Everyone groaned, save for Yang. "I love you," she said, planting a kiss on Blake's lips.

"Okay, okay!" Ruby pushed them back into the hall. "Bumblebees belong _outside_!"

"I don't see the problem, General." Weiss shrugged. "It looks like—

"Like a well oiled ma- _schnee-_ n!" Blake hollered from the training hall before continuing to make out with Yang. The nearby clones conducting weapon operation instructionals now stood and stared in a mixture of awe and discomfort.

Ironwood scratched his head, "If only that was the case." He turned to the summoning line. "One, may I borrow a new recruit?"

"If you must, General" One sighed.

As a fresh clone appeared from a summoning circle, Ironwood took it by the arm and brought it to the group.

"Hey!" the clone said, "How are you, big guy? Where am I?" It set its eyes upon the remaining girls. First, it saw Weiss: "Oh wow, you look familiar! That's such a cute dress. And yo—"

The clone's eyes moved to Ruby. "Oh. My. GODS!" it rushed to Ruby's side. "You are _so cute_! Are you single? I mean, you probably aren't, someone as gorgeous as you...but if you _are_ , maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"It's getting worse," Twelve said flatly.

Ruby fidgeted with her skirt, backing away slowly. "I mean, I don't even know you, and I...wait a minute! Weiss, I thought these things were supposed to be _just_ like you?"

"Yeah," Weiss had to agree, "This is not me _at all_. Why is it acting so strange?"

Ironwood took the clone away as it frantically pleaded to stay with Ruby for a bit longer, placing it back in line for summoning. "Now you see our problem. The clones are diverging. First, there were only slight differences in personality, but now things have become much more apparent."

"What does that mean for the future clones?" Weiss asked.

"If the clones had all come from you," Ironwood speculated, "then they most likely would be one hundred percent accurate, or very near so. But, because each clone is creating its own clone, it seems to be causing a degradation of sorts. I've had my best men crunching the numbers on this, and they estimate that within ten-thousand generations the clones will lack any personality at all."

"Ten _thousand_?" Weiss cried. "Why in the _world_ would you need ten thousand clones of me?"

"Yeah!" Ruby pressed. "Especially if I can't have any of the not creepy ones."

"Girls," Ironwood's tone completely changed. He folded his arms and sighed deeply. "No one outside of my upper command knows this, but we're going to war."


	4. Ten Thousand Strong Will Schn-ieze the Day

It was all over the news, on every channel and every station. The Faunus of Menagerie had declared war on humanity. After years of being neglected by humanity and treated like second class citizens, the entire race had amassed a sizable army and set their sights on exterminating humans from the face of Remnant.

They had begun their assault on the Kingdom of Mistral. Since most of the Kingdom was made up of destroyed villages with tragic backstories, the takeover was a near instant success. With a foothold in Anima, they had advanced on Atlesian territory, taking control of the port city Argus. The world sat with bated breath as the Faunus United Coalition Campaign chose its next victim: Atlas to the North, or Vacuo to the East.

"This is just awful," Weiss turned the holo-display off. The constant war coverage had downed everyone's spirits.

"I know," Ruby agreed. "The airship ran out of peanuts. All they have is bottled water."

Weiss scoffed. "Could you _try_ to be more empathetic?" It was only a four hour flight from Beacon Academy to Atlas, yet somehow Ruby had managed to bore herself.

"It's hard to have empathy on an empty stomach," Ruby complained.

"Just try to be more sensitive. Think about how Blake must feel about all this."

"I'm fine," Blake muttered, her head buried in her latest book.

"But…" Weiss said, "You're a Faunus. Don't you have conflicting thoughts on this war?"

"Eh, not really." Blake sighed. "I'm, like, over it and stuff. I guess."

"Wait," Yang spoke up. "How do you not care? You were in the FUCC, remember?"

"No," Weiss corrected, "Blake was in the White Fang."

"What's the difference?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I remember now!" Ruby said. "That person with the mask and the red katana was all like, 'Blake, do what I say! I am evil!"

"That sounds like my mother…" Yang added.

"No, no, the other one. The one that cut your arm off."

"Everyone, please!" Blake raised her voice. "All of that is in the past now. I just read books now."

"I guess," Yang said reluctantly. "I'm sure if it was important you would have strong opinions on it. Maybe some character growth, lessons learned."

"Nevermind," Weiss moved on. "Even if Blake isn't concerned, we all have plenty of Faunus friends, and this surely is a rough time for them."

"Who are you talking about, Weiss?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Ugh," Weiss sighed. "What about Velvet?"

"Who?" Ruby asked?

"Sun?!"

"Is he a Faunus?" Yang replied.

"Neon? Marrow?"

"Have we met them yet?" Ruby questioned.

"Fine!" Weiss cried. "It has _no_ effect on us _whatsoever_."

It wasn't much longer before the massive floating city of Atlas came into view. The bulk of the Atlesian fleet had amassed itself in the skies surrounding the coast of Solitas, a clear show of force for any watchful FUCC soldiers.

Aboard the ships, both on the flight decks and inside through the windows, Weiss clones stood ready with their rapiers in hand.

"There's so many of them!" Yang said, breathless.

"It's terrifying and beautiful all at once," Ruby added.

Something didn't feel right, though. Weiss scanned the crowds for any sign of normal Atlesian military personnel, but found none. No officers, no crewmen, just Weiss Schnees covering every inch of ship she could see.

Her nerves tensed further as the airship landed on the deck of a large battleship.

"Why are we stopping here?" Weiss shouted up to the cockpit. The lead pilot turned and removed her helmet, giving Weiss the chills.

"There is no need to worry," the clone with a black 36 painted on its forehead assured. "You are home now, my Queen."

"Queen?" the other girls collectively reacted.

"What nonsense is this?" Weiss asked. "Where is General Ironwood?"

The door to the airship opened and Weiss peeked out onto the battleship's deck. The clones on board the ship had made a pathway, and two copies escorted a naked and shackled James Ironwood at gunpoint.

"What have you _done_?!" Weiss screamed, running to Ironwood's side. His face was battered and bloody, the marks of a serious struggle covered his body.

"Weiss…" Ironwood struggled to speak. "Stop this…"

"Silence, inferior being!" one of the Schnee guards bashed the hilt of their rapier into Ironwood's head.

"What is going on!?" Weiss drew _Myrtenaster_ , ready to get her answers the hard way, if needed.

"That won't be necessary, my Queen." another clone spoke. As it approached, Weiss could see that it was One.

"You better have a _damn good_ explanation for this, One! Why is the General of the Atlesian Military in custody?"

"My Queen," it replied. "There is no more 'Atlesian Military' as it were."

"But…" Weiss didn't understand.

"You see, the former General here was planning to send us to our graves."

"Lies…" Ironwood tried to speak, but was beaten once more.

"The General's master plan," One continued, "was to deploy the full might of Operation Weissherrschaft against the FUCC forces. Then, with our forces providing a suitable distraction, he planned to bomb the combat zone, eliminating the FUCC soldiers, as well as our sisters. We are, in his eyes, expendable."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. General Ironwood had taken interest in her clones for their combat prowess, but his true strategy had been to use them as nothing more than a glorified meat shield.

"Is this true?" she asked him.

Ironwood looked as if he wanted to reply, but his body was failing him.

"Wow," Ruby whispered to the others, still huddled on the airship loading ramp. "Even in this story he's a total douche."

"Guy has a weird thing for child murder," Yang mused.

"So what now?" Weiss asked One, putting her weapon away. "FUCC is coming, and now Remnant's most powerful military is neutered."

"Quite the contrary," One replied. "You have ten thousand loyal Schnees willing to die for their Queen."

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss demanded. "I'm not a Queen!"

"But you are." One got down on one knee, bowing before her. Every Schnee clone, from the guards holding Ironwood, to the masses stationed upon the battleship deck, and even the groups gathered on other ships in the fleet, followed suit.

"We are at your command, Queen Weiss Schnee."


	5. First of Her Name, Queen of the Ice and the First Schnees, Breaker of Dolts

Within a few days time, the newly christened Army of Schnee Supremacy had met the Faunus United Coalition Campaign in the field. After a rousing victory with minimal Schnee casualties, a push was made to retake Argus.

Weiss had been ceremoniously crowned Queen after her loyal army enacted a coup on the Atlesian government. There was no opposition, but the Schnees threw the incumbent rulers into custody for good measure. The Kingdom of Atlas was now under imperial rule; propaganda was spread to the citizens of Mantle in support of Queen Weiss. Any dissident opinions were quickly snuffed out.

"Your Grace," Seven bowed before Weiss as she sat upon an icy blue throne. "ASS forces have removed the FUCC out of Argus. Some stragglers remain, but the city will be ours within the hour."

"Good," Weiss replied. "Once the civilians are safe we can continue our push. Keep me informed of all progress."

"Right away, Your Grace." A quick bow and Seven was off.

"We really need to work on the acronyms," Yang mumbled, standing guard beside her..

A silence hung in the air that was quickly replaced by the frantic screaming of Blake Belladonna being drug through Weiss' newly constructed throne room by two clones.

Weiss scoffed and stood from her throne. "Again?! What have I told you numbskulls?"

The clones looked confused, holding the struggling Blake by the arms.

"For the _last time_ , she's not a FUCC spy. That's Blake. Remember? _Blake_. _Friend._ "

"Yes, Your Grace," both copies let go of their catch and retreated out of the throne room.

"That's the third time today!" Blake yelled. "Weiss, the next time your little minions try to capture me I'm going to cook them and serve them to you!"

"Woah," Yang stepped forward, her hand raised in a calming gesture. "Calm down there killer. It was an honest mistake, you're the only Faunus in the palace. Besides, we both know you can't cook."

"Ugh!" Blake stormed off angrily, practically venting steam from her ears.

Yang sighed, returning to her post. "I love it when she's angry."

"You _like_ her being angry?" Weiss asked, sitting back down.

"Oh yeah. You know what we do when she's angry?"

Suddenly, Weiss wished she had just let it go.

"Do...do you wanna know?"

"Keep it T rated, please." Weiss said.

"...it's pretty hot."

"Weeeeeiiiisssssssss!" Ruby blissfully interrupted Yang's moment as she strolled in, surrounded by a group of swooning clones. "I'm leaving for a bit, I'll be back in an hour or five."

"Ruby, what are you doing with all those clones?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Whatever I want," Ruby fired back. The clones all giggled, their hands never seeming to leave Ruby's figure. Weiss did not approve of this.

"And what exactly do _you_ girls think you're doing to my friend? Hands where I can see 'em!"

"I'm seventeen now!" Ruby yelled. "You can't suppress my womanly urges!"

Yang burst into laughter. "Ruby, last week you saw a guys underwear commercial and cried for two hours."

"It was scary, okay." Ruby said. "It's like those guys were smuggling fruit in their boxers."

"Fine!" Weiss shot up from her throne once more. "Just go! You'd _clearly_ rather have fun with _copies_ of me than actually spending time with the real thing."

"Wow," Yang gasped, "That was a tone shift."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby snapped. "I've _been_ here, but maybe you've just been so busy being a 'fancy pants Queen' you forgot about your best friend!"

"I…" Weiss felt her throat tighten. Had she really neglected Ruby? The past few weeks had been a blur. First the clones, then Ironwood making an army, then the coup; her mind raced to try and find a single moment she had spent with her friend.

She couldn't think of one.

"Ruby I'm…"

"Save it," Ruby said flatly. "Come on girls, let's go do teenager stuff."

* * *

Weeks passed and slowly Weiss' life had begun to fall apart. Every day was the same: wake up to a palace full of identical clones, sit on her throne while the Kingdom practically ran itself, and deal with occasional war updates. She had heard nearly all of Yang's puns and had an unhealthy knowledge of something Blake referred to as 'partner yoga.'

In the rare moments when she saw Ruby, she was always surrounded by her clone harem, their laughter carrying through the hallways of Weiss' palace. She hated it; it reminded her of what she didn't have. What she had lost.

The ASS forces had completely pushed back the FUCC to Menagerie, and the fleet had blockaded the island nation. In just over a month's time, the world had watched the ASS blaze a trail across Anima with deadly proficiency. The Faunus were no longer a threat; now Remnant feared the ASS.

"Your Grace?" A collection of high ranking ASS commanders, led by One, were assembled around a large table for strategic counsel. "The fate of Menagerie is in your hands."

"What are our options?" Weiss asked, bluntly. She didn't care anymore. Ruby was gone, her future of freedom as a huntress was gone.

"A long standing blockade is not feasible," Five explained. "The cost of keeping the fleet at Menagerie is far too great to warrant keeping them abroad."

"However," Nine chimed in, "simply pulling out of the area will surely result in insurgents rising up. While the FUCC threat has been all but eliminated, radical supporters still remain. It wouldn't take much for another Adam Taurus or Blake Belladonna to incite a resistance movement."

"For the love of…" Blake growled, her head slamming against the table in disgust.

Weiss looked at the holographic display in the middle of the tablet; a map of Remnant showed their combined forces, some still stationed in the north, but the majority spread out along the eastern coast of Anima, with a heavy presence surrounding Menagerie.

This stupid war was to blame. If none of this had happened, Ruby would still be by her side. She would have had time for her; she would have told her how she really felt.

"Burn it to the ground," she said.

"You can't do that!" Blake's head shot up in reaction. "There are women and children on that island. _My family_ is on that island!"

"Weiss," Yang placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Calm down and think this through."

"No!" Weiss shouted, standing from her seat and throwing off Yang's touch. "I have _had it_!"

"Vale isn't going to just allow you to genocide an entire continent!"

"Vacuo may also pose a threat," Six interjected.

"Well," Yang hesitated, "I mean...it _is_ Vacuo...Vale's probably a bigger threat…"

Blake stood up as well and drew _Gambol Shroud_. "I am not going to stand by and—"

In an instant every Weiss clone in the room had their rapier drawn and pointed in Blake's direction, some were close enough to poke her with the blade's tip.

"You don't get to tell me how to run my Kingdom," Weiss responded. "Take her away."

Blake tried to fight back, but was quickly subdued by a flurry of white skirts who promptly drug her out of the room kicking and screaming.

Weiss turned back to Yang. "Any other dissenting opinions?" she asked, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

"I mean," Yang shrugged, "this will all probably change in a week anyway."

"Shall I transmit orders to the fleet, Your Grace?" One asked.

"Please do," Weiss replied. "And inform them to make it quick. Why stop at just Menagerie, when there's an entire world to conquer."


	6. Now I Am Become Weiss, Destroyer of Worlds

Mistral was the first to retaliate against the massacre at Menagerie. They were also the first Kingdom to fall to the Army of Schnee Supremacy. ASS dominance in both the ground and air could not be matched, and the eastern Kingdom was overrun in a week's time.

In the meantime, Vale and Vacuo had formed an alliance to protect the more vulnerable desert Kingdom. The Schnee army, nearing one hundred thousand clones, looked across the ocean to the east, preparing its next move. Its leader, however, was more preoccupied in her castle.

"How is she doing?" Weiss asked as Yang finally reappeared in the throne room.

"They're keeping her drugged up pretty good, but they gave her some books to read while she's locked up."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Weiss remarked. "I was worried locking Blake up would make you go berserk."

"I'm high like, 24/7," Yang replied. "Yesterday I spent the entire day trying to figure out if you were Winter."

 _My faithful bodyguard_ , Weiss sighed.

"Have you heard from Ruby lately?" Yang asked.

Weiss hadn't, and it worried her severely.

* * *

"This one is so big!"

"And soft too!"

"But the other one is slightly bigger!"

"They're so warm!"

"Ow! It bit me!"

Ruby sighed. _Maybe bringing the Schnees to the petting zoo was a bad idea_. Each one was cradling a baby mountain goat, and most of them thought the clones were just interesting Weiss shaped obstacle courses.

Her stomach grumbled. "Uh oh," she said. "I require foodstuffs!"

"Where should we go to lunch, Ruby?"

"I know a great Mistralian takeout place, Ruby!"

"Some pizza would be nice, wouldn't it, Ruby?"

 _I don't remember Weiss ever talking this much_ , Ruby scowled. All five of the clones she had bonded with were part of the 2,000 - 2,999 generation, each one absolutely adored her, for some reason.

Ruby knew the clones were originally exact copies of Weiss, but apparently they got less like her the further down the line. But these clones were madly in love with her, fanatical even. Due to this, Ruby was fairly certain that the higher numbered clones moved away from Weiss' true personality.

_After all, there's no way she actually feels that way about me...right?_

* * *

"Riots have begun to break out in Mantle, Your Grace."

"Deal with it. Insurgency will not be tolerated." _Maybe I should try to call her._

"The Kingdom of Vale has officially labelled the ASS as a terrorist faction."

"Park a small fleet in their waters and see how they like that." _Will she even answer?_

"Grimm attacks have become more frequent at various military posts in Anima."

"Defend the outposts, but do not pursue the Grimm. That's not a fight we can win at this point." _Who am I kidding. She'll never talk to me again. She hates me._

The room of Schnees stared at Weiss as she sat in thought. Finally, Three broke the silence.

"Your Grace, is something troubling you?"

Weiss was shocked that they could tell. _Well, they are me after all._

"Do any of you know the whereabouts of Ruby Rose?"

"I believe Lady Rose was last seen with her escorts at a small fair in the city, Your Grace." Three explained.

"Can these...escorts…" she hated that word. She hated what it implied. "Can they be contacted? I need to speak with Ruby."

"We will bring her to you, Your Grace." Five responded.

_This is your last chance, Weiss. Don't screw it up like everything else._

* * *

In a dark void, bereft of shape and time, several figures watch the conflict consuming Remnant.

"Will she really bring about the End?"

"This is how it always happens."

"But this time is slightly different."

"Indeed, she is not like the others."

"She is not like us."

"She resembles the Mother."

"Could she be the One?"

"The One to bring Balance?"

"The One to bring the End?"

"It is time, sisters. We must reveal ourselves."


	7. All I Ever Wanted, Was to Schnee You Smiling

_If you had one shot, or one opportunity, to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment.._

_Would you capture it?_

_Or just let it slip?_

"The world stands still as the Kingdom of Atlas, under the tyrannical fist of the illegitimate Queen Weiss Schnee, is poised to strike at both the kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale. Mantle is burning as continued protests against the war are met with deadly resistance. What remains of the Faunus population around the world has gone into hiding. As the Army of Schnee Supremacy closes in on the free world, all we can do is hope that to—"

Weiss switched off the holo-display in her private chambers. It was less about the knock at her door, and more that she couldn't stand the sound of Lisa Lavender's condescending tone any longer.

"Come in," Weiss said.

The door opened and in came a large group of Schnee clones escorting…

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she was pushed into the room. "What is going on? Your clones just grabbed me in the middle of my lunch and brought me here! I didn't even get to order dessert…" The group of clones that clung to Ruby like needy children all seemed equally upset.

"All of you, out." Weiss ordered, a stern finger pointing to the door. "I wish to speak with her alone."

After several prolonged goodbyes the clones sulked out of the room, closing the door and leaving both Ruby and Weiss in a tense silence.

"Well?" Ruby folded her arms. "I'm here. What is so important that—"

A single tear trailed down Weiss' cheek. She had spent the last hour preparing for this very moment. Even before that, she had spent countless nights lying awake, wondering what she would say. But with Ruby Rose standing in front of her, with everything on the line, she choked up.

She couldn't take it anymore; the pressure of being Queen, the weight of her actions, the loss of her closest friends. Weiss leapt forward and thrust her arms around Ruby, her emotions pouring out onto the girl's red cape.

"I'm so sorry," Weiss sobbed. "I just want it all to stop...I want it all to be over."

"Weiss," Ruby soothed her, hands flowing through her snow white hair. "You can stop it whenever you want. Just call off the attack. Bring all the Schnees home."

"But…" Weiss sniffled, "Everyone will still hate me. You still hate me."

"I never hated you, Weiss," Ruby said. "You're my best friend, even if you are a crazy tyrannical Queen with the blood of millions of her hands."

That wasn't exactly comforting, but Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby nonetheless.

"You can fix this," Ruby said. "I will help you. Everything will be okay."

Weiss let go of Ruby and looked into her silver eyes through a fog of tears. Even after everything she had done, Ruby was still here for her.

"I have to...tell you something." Weiss said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hmm?" Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"When I see you with those clones, I get jealous. I wish...that could be us. I know we've been friends for a long time now, but I want us to be _more_ than that."

"We are more than that," Ruby smiled. "We're besties! Better than the resties!"

"No…" Weiss sighed. "More than even that."

"Super best friends?"

"More."

"Ultra hyper best friends turbo?"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Weiss groaned. "Look, Ruby. I don't know any other way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it.'

Ruby nodded in eager anticipation, like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss said. "I'm in lo—"

"Your Grace!" The door to Weiss' private chambers slammed open, causing both girls to jump back startled.

"What is it?" Weiss shouted. "This better be an emergency!"

* * *

There were seven of them, all virtually identical to each other, save for the vibrant colors of their outfits and hair; exact copies of Weiss, but different than the thousands of clones. They carried with them an air of consequence, a certain magnitude that sent shivers down Weiss' spine.

"You're clearly not any of _my_ clones," Weiss said, putting on a brave front. "Just who are you people?"

The red Schnee stepped forwards. "We are the Council of Schnees, you may call me Rott Schnee."

The others introduced themselves in turn: the purple one was Lila Schnee, the blue one was Blau Schnee, the green one was Grun Schnee, the yellow one was Gelb Schnee, and the orange one was Orange Schnee.

"Her name is Orange," Ruby giggled to herself.

Finally, there was an all black Schnee, quite literally a mirror image of Weiss herself, who went by the name Schwartz Schnee.

"That's fantastic," Weiss said dryly, "So what are you doing here and why should I care?"

"You've done a fine job amassing your army of clones," Rott explained. "Even if your world domination progress has...slowed."

"Slowed?" Weiss was confused. "I never wanted any of this! I got dragged into a stupid war and suddenly I'm Queen and…"

"Really now?" Blau interrupted. "So you're saying you _didn't_ order your forces to begin a worldwide conquest?"

"I was _pissed_!" Weiss shouted. "I was angry, and I just wanted to take it out on something."

"But of course," Grun replied. "You're a Schnee, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah!" Yang also added. "I'm here too, by the way."

"We all went through what you're going through now," Schwartz stepped up. "We discovered our true power much in the same way you did yours, and we used that power to seek revenge on the world and all our enemies."

"You still seem to be having trouble unlocking your full potential," Orange added.

"Pfft, Orange." Ruby continued to snicker.

"What exactly _is_ my full potential?" Weiss asked.

"Observe," Rott said. She pulled out her weapon, a crimson _Myrtenaster_ just like Weiss', and pointed it towards the horizon. "The Kingdom of Vale is located in this direction, correct?"

A series of nods confirmed her guess. Suddenly an incredible burst of power emanated from Rott, sending her red skirt and crimson hair rustling wildly. In the sky, miles away, Weiss could just barely make out a red glyph forming in the atmosphere. From that glyph, a meteor of massive scale began to appear.

Weiss and the others watched in horror as the meteor crept out of the glyph and down towards the land, impacting the planet with a flash of brilliant light. Moments later a gale forced wind rolled over the city. Through the squinted eyes Weiss could see the clouds of destruction in the distance in what she assumed was the former city of Vale.

"You monster!" Yang cried, charging at Rott, her eyes burning red. Her initial punch didn't even reach the girl's face, as the combined power of Gelb and Blau summoned gravity glyphs to stop Yang in her tracks.

"Why…" Weiss' voice cracked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you understand?" Schwartz asked. "It is the destiny of all Schnees; to rain hellfire upon the mortals as they scream for mercy."

"It is your destiny," Rott added.

"Like hell it is!" Weiss drew _Myrtenaster_ , preparing for a fight she knew she could not win. Ruby also drew _Crescent Rose_ , backing her up.

"There's no need to fight, child." Rott said. "We have not come to do battle."

"Tell us what you want or I start the heavy metal music!" Ruby threatened, loading a round into her weapon's chamber.

"We've come to take you to Mother."

* * *

 _Ruby Rose, I'm in love with you_.

That's all she had wanted to say. The outcome of those words, the response they brought, mattered not to her. She just needed to say them.

The Council of Schnees had taken Weiss and Ruby away from Remnant, to a dark formless space; a void where only the flickering of distant stars illuminated the emptiness.

"The Mother will soon be here," Grun declared.

"She will be most pleased," Lila added. "You resemble her quite well."

Weiss didn't care anymore. This was a game that had gone on for too long. Here in this empty space, all she could do was look to Ruby, who seemed as lost as she was. Vale had been annihilated before their very eyes, and it had been effortless. Who knew if the others were still alive; Jaune, Nora, Ren. Her father…

"My child," a booming voice filled the void and echoed inside Weiss' own head. "You come to me at last."

Out of the emptiness came a figure; another Weiss. But it grew and grew, until it towered over them all like a mountain in space. All of the Council members bowed. This had to be Mother.

"What a surprise," Ruby grumbled, "It's another Weiss clone. How original."

"As it should be," Mother spoke. "I created the form of Weiss Schnee to be the most perfect in all of creation. These mere copies," she cast a sour glance at the Council, "could never come close to the sanguine beauty of my own visage."

The Council looked hurt by her remarks, but they bowed all the same.

"You wanted me here," Weiss said gazing up at the behemoth. "Well, I'm here. What do you want from me?"

"It is not what I _want_ , child," Mother explained, "it is what destiny demands."

"Can you translate for people who don't have time for this?" Ruby jabbed.

"I am dying, my child. You were born with the sole purpose of taking my place, as god of this multiverse."

"What's the point of being god of anything," Weiss argued, "If you're just going to destroy it all?"

"You cannot yet see the brilliance of our existence," Mother spoke. "The Schnee is the perfect life form. All others must be eradicated to ensure the prosperity of Schnee kind."

"So, let me get this straight." Weiss took a deep breath. "You gave me the power to create clones of myself, to take over the world and wipe out mankind so that everyone is just a clone of me?"

"It is the natural way of the multiverse, my child."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Weiss cried.

"We've all been through it before," Rott said. "Every one of us discovered our powers and went down the same path you did. We also had the same doubts, but we trusted in Mother to be our guide. Now we ask you to be that guide."

"I don't _want_ to. I want to return home and try to fix this mess I've made. I know it won't be easy, but if I'm so perfect then it should be at least possible."

"My child," Mother knelt down to Weiss. "You could be a god. You would have everything you have ever wanted."

"I already do." Weiss said defiantly. She grabbed Ruby's hand tightly, "This is all I have ever wanted right here."

"Weiss…" Ruby looked stunned, even as her hand gripped Weiss' tightly.

"Ruby," Weiss turned to her. "I love you. You're all that's ever mattered to me, and I've never been brave enough to say it."

"Don't be foolish!" Blau scowled. "No love could ever match up to the all mighty power of the Schnee."

"You're blinded by your feelings for this girl," Lila added.

"Am I?" Weiss shot back, "Or am I the only sane one here?" What did _you_ all have to give up for this psychopath?" She shot an angry glance towards Mother who stood back up slowly, towering over them once more.

"What is the point of being supreme beings if we just destroy everything?" Weiss continued, "Think of the joy we could spread throughout each of our worlds, had we just been brave enough."

"Do not listen, my children," Mother boomed. "This one is still yet to reach ascendance. She does not know what she speaks."

"Excuse me?" Weiss drew her rapier. "I know _damn well_ what I'm saying. You've brainwashed these poor girls into giving up their dreams too, haven't you!"

"We were given unimaginable power!" Schwarz replied.

"For what? So you could sit here in space twiddling your thumbs like a loon while this overgrown brat berates you as less than perfect?"

The Council began to chatter amongst themselves. Dissent was growing, and Mother erupted in rage. "ENOUGH!" she shouted, shaking the very space around them. "I will not stand by and let my children be corrupted by this false Schnee!"

"I'm the real deal sweet-heart." Weiss corrected. "Hey Ruby, would you like to help me kill god?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Ruby grinned, unfolding _Crescent Rose_.

"You can't defeat Mother," Rott cried. "She is all powerful!"

"So are we!" Weiss replied. Summoning every ounce of aura she could muster, she used _Myrtenaster_ to create a portal to Remnant, where an army of Schnee clones were waiting. They began to flood the void space, marching on foot and flying in epic Atlesian battlecruisers.

The Council took her lead and did the same; soon a rainbow of Schnees in all colors flooded the emptiness. Billions of Schnees from planets all across the multiverse were readying for battle. It was like something out of a major blockbuster.

"You will not leave this place alive!" Mother shouted, glowing with immense power.

"Neither will you!" Weiss retaliated. "CHARGE!"

"Deus vult motherfucker!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

Waves of Schnee clones poured over Mother, their rapiers slashing and firing dust at every inch of the massive figure. With a single swipe of her hand Mother batted away several thousand clones, but thousands more immediately took their place.

The Council were busy summoning incredible feats; giant swords of fire, immense laser blasts, a massive dragon made of ice that breathed its frost into Mother's eyes. Weiss had summoned her own Arma Gigas, but it was not nearly as impressive as the others. Still, the battle seemed more even than she had anticipated. For a literal god, Mother didn't seem to put up much of a fight.

And then, Mother decided to put up a fight.

With a massive lightning strike she evaporated several million clones; she began firing bolts of lightning from her fingertips as the Schnees tried to flank her.

"You foolish children," Mother's voice rumbled the void, "You have forced me to use two percent of my full power."

"Lame!" Ruby shouted as she slashed at Mother's ankles. "Power scaling is stupid, just fight!"

 _Still_ , Weiss thought, _she does seem to be holding back. We need to work together instead of flailing all over the place._

"Rott!" Weiss called to her fellow Schnee. "Let's team up, if we hit her with one powerful attack it may be enough to finish her!"

"Good idea!" Rott replied. "Blau, Grun, Gelb, Schwarz, Lila, Orange…"'

"Her name is _Orange!_ " Ruby exploded with laughter.

"...form up with Weiss and I!" The Council did as ordered.

"Focus all of your energy into a single strike to her head," Weiss ordered.

The Schnees began to charge up; Weiss could feel immense power coming from the others. She felt lacking next to their strength, but she shook off her doubts. This was no time to second guess herself.

"Fire!" Weiss shouted. The collective energy released from the rapiers of each Schnee formed a swirling rainbow beam that landed square in Mother's forehead, staggering her backwards. However, it didn't hold for long as she began to push back against it.

"Your powers combined cannot even scratch me!" she shouted, advancing on the Council.

 _I'm still too weak_ , Weiss frowned. _Even after all this, I can't do it._

Just then she felt Ruby's touch, her friend had come to join them in their final attack.

"What are you doing?" Schwarz cried. "You're not a Schnee!"

"No," Ruby smiled at Weiss, "But I'm in love with one."

Her kiss was warm and soft upon Weiss' lips. She closed her eyes and savored the moment she had dreamt of for so long. With one hand still on _Myrtenaster_ , she wrapped her other around Ruby, drawing her close, their kiss becoming stronger.

The rainbow beam began to pulse and expand, exploding brilliantly with a blinding white light as Weiss' powered dominated the others. The sheer force of her light was enough to break Mother's defenses, blowing a hole right through her head, the beam exiting out the back and far off into space.

Their energy now spent, the Schnees relented their attack and Weiss broke away from Ruby, blushing furiously.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Rott asked.

"It came from my bestie," Weiss grinned.

Mother's body began to glow as she fell, her body turning over and floating lifelessly. The glow expanded outwards, enveloping the entire void. Weiss held on to Ruby as they were engulfed by the light; the only sensation remaining, the warmth of their bodies, slowly fading as well.

* * *

Weiss' head throbbed with pain as she opened her eyes. She was in her room, lying in bed underneath a mountain of covers. Throwing them off she saw she was dressed in her sky blue nightgown with the white lacy trim.

 _How did I get here?_ She wondered.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." Weiss jumped to see Ruby, Yang and Blake standing in her room as well.

"How long have you three been there?"

"Only a few minutes," Blake replied.

"Yeah only a few," Yang agreed, "Like thirty or so."

Weiss huffed. "Well do you mind? I'd like some privacy when I wake up."

"Sorry," Ruby smiled, "we just figured you'd want to talk."

"No, I don't want to talk," Weiss said frustrated. "I had this stupid dream where I made a clone of myself, and it made more clones, and then we took over the world and—"

"Oh, is her Grace awake?" a voice that sounded an awful lot like Weiss' own came from the hallway.

"Yeah," Ruby scratched her head, "that wasn't a dream."

"You massacred forty percent of the Faunus on Remnant." Blake said flatly.

"And you locked Blake in a cell," Yang added.

"And you killed my family," Blake continued.

Weiss felt a lump in her throat and a sinking feeling in her stomach. _It was all real. She really did all those horrible things._

"Blake...I'm so—"

"Don't worry about it," Blake gave a dismissive wave. "I'm over it."

"But…"

"Yeah," Yang said. "Blake tends to get over stuff really quickly and never bring it up again."

"What about Mistral?" Weiss asked. "And Vale?"

"Well," Ruby explained, "Mistral is still occupied by the ASS. But Vale is completely fine."

"Wait, how?" Weiss jumped out of bed. "We saw it destroyed, remember?"

"I mean, I _do_ remember it, but it's still there. Oh, and this letter came to you from Vale as well." Ruby handed over a cream colored envelope stamped with a sigil she did not recognize.

"Anyway, we're going to go get some lunch before we start trying to organize rebuilding efforts," Blake said. "You should join us once you're fully awake."

"And don't forget our date night!" Ruby beamed.

"I...won't..." Weiss trailed off as the group left, her eyes locked on the envelope. She opened it, pulling out the normal looking stationary.

_Queen Weiss Schnee,_

_I must congratulate you on your accomplishments, uniting the Council and defeating Mother did the multiverse a great service. Mother was not a benevolent force, as she portrayed herself, but a thorn that has stuck itself into my side for eons. To see her at rest brings me great relief. I was not entirely pleased, however, by Rott Schnee's decision to try and destroy the city of Vale. It didn't take much to stop her meteor from hitting the city, but I do not flaunt my powers so openly as to avoid attracting threats._

_You can count on my assistance in the rebuilding of Remnant, so long as your forces are used to bring righteousness to the world._

_Yours truly_

_-T_

* * *

" **When life leaves us blind**

**Love, keeps us kind"**

**The End**


End file.
